


And how does it feel now you’ve scratched that itch? And pulled out all your stitches? Hubris is a bitch

by goreds



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen, and more snow and katniss interactions are always good, but i just had a different take on it, so rewrite? rewrite i guess, so this scene already exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: Coriolanus is dying. Katniss wishes she was.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Coriolanus Snow
Kudos: 15





	And how does it feel now you’ve scratched that itch? And pulled out all your stitches? Hubris is a bitch

Coriolanus Snow knows how much Katniss Everdeen, savior of Panem, must be hurting despite the fact that she just saved Panem. Her sister is dead at the hands of Katniss’s maybe lover, even if it was an accident.

They’re keeping him in his beloved greenhouse, with his beloved roses; they can’t possibly know that the poison he has been consuming for most of his life is finally catching up with him. He’ll be dead soon, he knows this, whether by the rebels’ hands or by the poison that is tangling his guts and lungs.

Coriolanus is surprised when Katniss comes to the greenhouse. She pricks her finger on one of his roses’ thorns, but she does not indicate any pain. Numb, poor thing. Probably shutting out the world, not letting anyone inside her head.

She spots Coriolanus, sitting on his bench, among his roses. Something close to a smile crosses her face as she marches over to him.

“Didn’t expect to see you still alive.” It’s almost a grunt, and her voice is hoarse, as if she’s spent most of the time after the liberation of the Capitol screaming out her pain.

“They’re waiting to publicly execute me.” Coriolanus feels a coughing fit coming on and tries to suppress it; but what the hell, Katniss can see him weakened. She bested him, after all. Her and her band of rebels. He almost feels pride swelling in his chest, but that’s probably just the poison.

Coriolanus coughs and coughs and coughs, and Katniss just stands there, still as a brook. He finally stops and looks down at his gloved hand: bloody, of course. He looks up at Katniss, weakly.

“Do you want me to feel sorry for _you_?” Her voice is full of malice, as if she wishes the coughing fit had killed him right on the spot.

“I wouldn’t expect that, _Mockingjay_ ,” Coriolanus spits right back.

“Don’t call me that.” Katniss seems shaken by the mention of her nickname, her title.

“Own it, Katniss. It’s all you have left.”

“I have Peeta.”

“Oh yes, poor, brainwashed Peeta. Do give him my regards.” He feels himself flashing one of his wicked smiles, even if his heart isn’t really in it.

“I could kill you on the spot. I wouldn’t antagonize me, Snow.”

“You could call me Coriolanus. We’ve been through enough together.”

Katniss looks like she would rather die than continue to exchange pleasantries with him any longer. She turns on her heel and leaves, dropping one of the roses she had plucked at his feet. Coriolanus bends down, with some effort. A tiny amount of Katniss’s blood is on one of the thorns. There is an old myth, he reflects, about another savior who bled and suffered, too.

But, at his execution ceremony, when he sees Katniss turn her arrow away from him, towards Coin, he reflects that Miss Everdeen will continue to suffer far more than that savior ever did.

Coriolanus half wishes he could be around to see it.


End file.
